Daganronpa: Board with games
by Fa11enStarz
Summary: This story is with all my Ocs for Daganronpa. this is not in the storyline of the actual anime. So I made some tweaks.
1. Characters!

Characters-

Monopacca- The new mastermind has created Monopacca and his three younger siblings. As such you can expect him to be cruel and Careless

Zinopacca- The fun and loving teacher of the school. He always wants to have fun as long as everyone puts an effort

Tontopacca- The school counselor. He keeps his cool about most things but once he's stressed, You'll never want to be around him.

Nanapacca- The watchguard. She is the youngest and sweetest. She looks after students with all her heart...

Jenny Hijjaku- The ultimate Reporter and the protagonist. She has a strong passion of bringing news in and sharing it with the world. She has straight A's in history too.

Amai Hikari- The ultimate sweetheart and the youngest. She gives care to everyone and looks at the good in everyone. Yet she doesnt act her age most of the time

Suksei Iwazada- No one knows her talent... Not even her. She does'nt smile, frown, scream, cry, laugh, yell, or anything...

Leo Xianti- The ultimate lover and a huge pervert. He dated every girl in school at least once. He yearns for Amai but always gets rejected

Miran Kiski- The ultimate delinquent. A tough girl who breaks all the rules, gets in fights, and vandalizes anything thats Green... For some reason

Tania Danili- The ultimate internet sensation. Ever since she started kidergarden she was a huge hit, from videos to social media. This girl, despite her age has won everyone's attention

Anton Nikifor- The ultimate Fatherly figure and the oldest. He helped his aunt, aunt's friends, mother, mother's friends, and random strangers care for they're children.

Oxana Exfir- The Ultimate Motherly figure. She helped her aunt, aunt's friends, mother, mother's friends, and random strangers care for they're children.

MaryAne Gina- The ultimate baker. This sweet lover only doesnt like to eat them. But bake 'em! She won every baking contest she entered in her life and excelled in home economics. She competed in competitions on TV and won. No one can stop her... except her dentist

Tanda Yashina- The Ultimate medium. He keeps secret to him self and has serious insomnia. Keeps claiming ghosts bug him constantly for favors. All the workers at the local Hospital for the mentally insane wave at him on his way to school.

Kani Juku- The ultimate Priest. He spends his whole life to god... He hopes to become a saint one day.

Betty Rika- The ultimate goth. She is obsessed with vampires. She cant stop talking about them and hopes one bites her

Chojo Kita- The Ultimate Underdog. He has the worst of luck. He prefers to be in the dark and isolated. Claims his oversized fangs run in his family

Paul Jink- The ultimate Multitasker. There is nothing really special about him... just he is realy good about multi tasking...


	2. Prolouge

Here I was... Standing at the steps of my dream school! Hope's peak academy. My mother told me anyone that graduates here is set for life, I totally believe that. Especially since the school scouts for its students. No ordinary joe could just walk in here and expect to get the grade A treatment, that's how life is... All the students who attend her are the very best at what they do. The students are called "ultimates" . I'm Jenny... And I'm the ultimate reporter.

In school I was always researching a new topic each week. And I would share it with the class in my own unique way. I was the best reporter for the school newspaper. Which then led to the town paper, then newtube, then small local news... And recently I have been accepted in the biggest news agency in the country! I would have my own segment and maybe I would have my own talk show! But the moment I got accepted in this school... I had to drop everything and hurry.

I remember reading some online chats about the academy's students. Like Tania Danilli, The ultimate internet sensation, Despite her age she has taken the world by storm. From her photos to her videos, I never miss a single update from her! And I am honored to meet her, When I get back im going to write a report and share it with my family! Or maybe Maryane Gina, She won her very first nobel prize for baking at age four! She has been in so many cook shows, competitions, and cooking classes. Her parents run a bakery, theyre goods are top notch quality, Just thinking about it makes my stomach rumble.

Oh I cant forget about Leo Xian... He is dreamy! The ultimate lover. He dated every girl in his school, no one can ressist him... Not even me! I looked up at the bright sky and took a deep breathe and slowly walked in.

It was dark... I couldnt see anything, Did I arrive a tad bit too early? Or maybe... I felt around for a light switch I felt what was like a lamp. I turned on the switch and I could see a figure in front of me, It seemed to be a human... Or I thought it was

"Hello? Do you know where the regristration is? I need to get my schedule, I wasnt able to get it earlier" I spoke to the figure

But it didnt move... nor did it acknowlege my presence... I walked towards it a liittle. And thats when I felt dizzy. I don't know what happened, I stumble alonge the squeaky floor of the school towards the figure, only to fall at its feet. Before I lost counsiousness I got a glimpse of their face.

" Somebody! Help!" A voice rang out  
" Oh no oh no... She might be dead! Help! Somebody!" The voice cried out in distress

I slowly started to regain my reality, slowly taking in the light, the feel, the air. It was only until then I saw the person. It was a young girl probably no older than fifteen... She has pink drills that lookked like cotton candy, Her pretty child like dress had a floral pattern that reminded me of my aunt's garden in the sunny spring mornings, and her rainboots... rainboots? I was starting ti take in my vision clearer. The girl than saw me move and jumped a little.

"Oh! Whew... I thought you were dead! Are you ok? Do you need help?!" She frantically paced.  
" No no... I'm fine, Thanks for your concern..." I softly smiled and shakingly stood up.

the young girl sped to me and supported my weight.

¨ Why thank you... You really are a sweetheart..." I smiled to her as she helped me up back to my feet

¨That is my ultimate after all... Im Amai Hikari, the ultimate sweetheart, and you are...?¨ She questioned me, her voice was soft and gentle

it seemed to never raise in volume.


End file.
